Spike's Chip
by Shimmering Skittles
Summary: While wandering around Sunnydale after getting his chip, Angel spots Spike. It's mostly just banter between an irritated Spike and a semi-concerned Angel.


Disclaimer: Joss created the characters and the universe they live in. I own nothing.

Setting: Season 4 of Buffy. During Pangs.

Angel was searching for signs of danger when he picked up the scent. Either it was a homeless person, demon, or vampire with that stench. Considering where he was it was a vampire. Well, maybe demon but he was going to go with vampire. He was back in Sunnydale to help Buffy, not be a superhero. He reminded himself he was supposed to be staying inconspicious but it was just too much. His soul wouldn't let him live with the guilt of having the power to save some human, and not do it.

Sighing, he abandoned his search in favor of tracking the undead. Running up the street he was sure to watch out for Buffy or one of her friends. Xander and Willow were nice and all, but he didn't have time to chat, again. He had to figure out where this big evil was, stop it, and get back to LA. Tensing, he turned the corner ready to jump the vamp and help whatever person they were chasing for breakfast.

Before he could register there was no human he had tackled the vampire so it's face was ploughed into the ground. "Damn it!" the heap yelled and Angel rolled off in shock. He recognized that voice. He watched the ragged blanket shift itself up into a sitting position and shook off his surprise. Spike wasn't supposed to be here again! He must be the evil he had heard about. Preparing to fight he slipped on his vamp face. "Oh, want to fight eh? Well, sorry but you're not worth it so, sod off." Angel stared at the back of the blonde head uncomprehending. Spike always wanted to fight. What was wrong with him?

Spike focused in on his surroundings and stopped his habitual breathing. He felt the presence of the other vampire not moving behind him and tightened his hold on the blanket. Something about the vamp was familiar, but he was completely out of it. His fogged brain couldn't figure it out, so he just shook it off.

He knew he couldn't turn around or whoever it was would easily see how weak he was. He was left with one option. Readying his legs he said slowly, "Right, well guess your stayin' huh? That's nice, stay there for few more hours, lots of fun. Well see you mate!" and sped off. Angel didn't even chase him. He was too confused. Spike was running from a fight with another vampire? And what was with that horrible green rag?

It was almost sunrise when he caught the stench of blood. Vampire was close. A part of him really hoped it was Spike. He needed to figure out what he was up to. Turning on his senses for the first time that night, he sniffed for a scent he hadn't bothered to try and find for a century. And it wasn't near him. It must be another vampire. He stepped out of the shadows to throw a punch. It was followed with more quite like it and other kicks before his opponent went all dusty. He never did understand how Sunnydale had so many little fledglings. They all just sprouted up, clueless and alone. Who was siring them all?

He was ready to go find a place to stay for the day when he caught the scent of Spike. Turning around he followed his nose to the source. Spike was dragging his pale self around looking horrible. Good God what was going on with him? Spike certainly didn't look like he was doing evil, and he had never been one for subtlety. A great weakness if you asked him.

Yet seeing him was never a good sign, and as a 'good guy' it was his duty to find out where Spike was staying, right? Reassuring himself he was just doing this to find out what Spike was up to so he could put a stop to it, Angel followed at a great distance.

Thirty minutes later Angel was looking out panicked. Spike had simply wandered around, going in circles, and now the sun was practically up. 'Spike get into a building now!' He thought furiously. He had watched as Spike pulled the blanket up to cover his head and had to bite back a yell. Damn it! What was wrong with that boy! Pulling his coat up in a ridiculous fashion to cover himself he ran out and grabbed Spike by the waist dragging him into a shadow a building was still casting.

He ignored the shouts of surprise and protests until they were safe. Then he dropped the idiotic vampire on the ground. "What are you doing!" Angel shouted at him as Spike jumped up glaring angrily. "Me? I'm not the one goin' around tackling blokes! Hold on, earlier, that was you wasn't it? What LA to much for you to handle?" "No. It's been real nice actually, not having to deal with you. I thought you weren't going to show here again, much less during the day! Have you gone as crazy as Dru Spike? The sun? What are you doing here any ways?"

"What is this? The bloody inquisition. I don't have to answer you. Now piss off." Angel's eyes flared. He was still unbelievably pissed with him from Spike's last visit to LA and Spike was so not helping matters right now. Grabbing Spike's bleached hair he yanked his head which was just about to get covered with that stupid rag. "Don't think so." He growled turning Spike's head around so they were face to face, right before punching him. Spike flew back dangerously close to the street where the sun was shining, blanket flapping in the air.

Blue eyes widened and Spike got up wrapping himself in the blanket, smoking dangerously. Wrapped up in it, he took off running for all his worth for shelter. Angel snarled pulling his coat up again and took off after him. All this smoking and running, that boy was going to pay for putting him through this. He ran into the crypt Spike had darted into and slammed the door shut.

"Are you serious! You're still following me! Go run off to your little Slayer already!" Spike yelled shaking with anger his blanket tossed at his feet. Wrong move. Spike did not get to mention Buffy and Spike did not get to order him around. Some urge to put Spike in his place drove him into spouting out the first thing that came to mind.

"I am your sire boy! Do not order me around! I still have more power than you don't forget." "Right, especially with the soul, no killing, and no torturing. Great thing you are." Angel felt his demon taking over and ached to show Spike how wrong he was. "Wrong. I do kill, things like you." Spike felt his head snap from a punch and kneeled over from a kick in the gut.

Anger danced in his eyes but he knew he couldn't fight. Sodding chip. Rolling away he sat behind the stone coffin and as usual, was making no effort to suppress his anger. His fist was burning to throw a punch. Well he might not be able to fight, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. Pain or not, no way was he letting this opportunity pass. Jumping up he got ready for head trauma, and a bloody good fight.

Angel watched Spike jump up then freeze as both vampires smelled a human wander by. Angel took a good look at Spike's hungry face and couldn't stop staring. Night had just finished, shouldn't Spike be full of human blood right about now? "Spike, when did you last feed?" Spike wanted nothing more than to kick the guy out of the crypt with a nice powerful blow that would send the pillock sprawling on his arse, but knew somehow Angel wasn't going to go anywhere. Wanker. "Days ago, I think. Was sorta unconscious for a while."

Spike glared defiantly not willing to give Angel the satisfaction of seeing him weak. With a bit of a struggle he threw off his blood-lust in favor of anger. Anger all the more intense as he braced himself for mockery. What he got instead was a confused look and then silence. Finally Angel broke it. "Where are you staying?"

Spike felt the pang of being alone but sucked it up. "Wherever I like, now leave." "Spike." Angel said frustration building up. Spike was pissed, did they have to do the talking thing now? He just wanted a bit of violence.

Spike glared and then groaned. "Fine! Nowhere! Got no home, no food, and an annoying, broody, nosey, nancy boy making my life hell! There, happy? Yeah, go have a nice laugh, joke with the Slayer. Spikey's got a chip in his head and now he's gonna starve, be a skeleton. Just" "Wait. What chip?" Angel interrupted confused. His anger was now thinly veiled with curiosity and felt a new wave of patience overtake him. He could always beat up Spike after he gained the information.

"What? Don't understand English? A chip. Can't hurt, can't kill, can't feed. I was captured, government got their hands on me, I escaped, and now I'm here." No way was he going to explain Harmony to Angel. Angel felt himself slide to the floor and took it all in. He was only broken out of it when he heard the door opening.

"Spike don't you dare move." The sudden voice made Spike pause and then he realized he was following Angel's orders. Bugger that, he was out of here, even if he had to walk huddled in a blanket. He didn't even make it two steps before Angel grabbed his jacket and pulled him in, closing the door.

His previous anger had subsided and was now replaced with worry, confusion, and a bit of joy. He had to admit, he quite enjoyed Spike being brought down a few pegs, not to mention it was quite funny. The soul barely kept him from laughing at the small blonde vampire, and he swallowed his chuckles. His tone stayed demanding, falling back on habits long buried. Childe gets in trouble, sort it out. "Now you are going to stop walking away and we are going to figure this out." Angel explained keeping a firm grip on the leather duster. "And I am burning that blanket!" He added staring at the thing with distaste. Spike bunched it up and put it behind his back while Angel shook his head.

"Never mind. So, we'll get you blood, get the chip out, and then send you out of here for good right?" As much as he disliked Spike, he didn't want Spike starving or dead, he just wanted Spike to live safely far away. Was that so much to ask? "Get the chip out? Yeah, right. An' how you planning on doin' that?" Spike snorted. Growling, Angel clipped Spike's head smirking as Spike's eyes narrowed.

Spike, sensing Angel's lack of a plan, sighed and yanked his duster out of the other's grasp. "Don't need your help any ways, not a little fledgling. Master Vampire now, I'll figure something out." This time it was Angel's turn to snort. "You? Plan? Well this is going to be fun to watch." The black boots stomped off to the back of the crypt and Angel finally realized something. No Dru. He wasn't too surprised, he could see Spike either never finding her or Dru refusing to go with him.

The thought that Dru would go with him but not Spike put a smile to his face and gave him a sense of contentment he had been missing for a while. Spike eventually turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "Shouldn't you be hanging around the Slayer and her little friends by now?" Angel froze not wanting to say it but Spike was still staring at him and it would surprise him. Why not? "I would, but first I have to make sure you don't end up killing yourself." Spike flinched back momentarily speechless. What? From what he'd seen Angel didn't give a fuck about his vampire family. Even heard the bastard had staked Darla.

And where was he when Dru was horribly weak, or when he had gotten crushed by a soddin' organ? That's right, out being the Slayer's little lapdog. He couldn't even contemplate it, made him sick to his stomach. "Yeah right, cause you're always so worried over me. Get bent." He snapped out unbelievably annoyed the poof is still there. Angel frowned his demon rebelling fiercely at letting his childe speak to him that way. Unable to resist the urge he stormed over ducking Spike's punch and landing a powerful one of his own. It was only after he saw Spike get tossed a good foot in the air did he recognize Spike had a point.

Unbeknownst to anyone after staking his sire he had to perform a spell to keep himself from committing suicide. Soul or no soul it grated on him every day. As for Dru and Spike, he was able to quell his guilt and worry knowing the two could take care of each other. Like most vampires he thought killing your sire wouldn't tear you apart, a kill's a kill right? Well that had been dead wrong. Something Dru and Spike would have found out if they had killed him doing that ritual. There was a reason the ritual was never performed, the killing of a sire would drive the childe to madness or death. Not surprising it was Spike who hadn't researched it enough to realize this. He never was one to study, just blunder into things relying on some vampire strength to save his skin.

Something blunt hit his head and he fell to the ground before jumping back up. Right in time for Spike to give him a good kick. It was a few hits later until Angel was able to tear his childe off him. Gripping his wrists, he straddled Spike's form making sure to keep the upper hand. Spike glared up from his position on the ground before it registered. He had hit Angel, and no headache. Fuck yeah! His day had just gotten a billion times better.

Breaking off his thoughts Spike continued to struggle and soon both were up and punching again. Spike frowned as he started getting dizzy. Traces of the Initative's drugs still seemed to have him a bit woozy. A punch finally knocked him to the floor and after jumping up his world spun and he collapsed again. Angel watched curiously as Spike fell again from apparently nothing and frowned. "Spike?" He asked and got a groan in reply. Grabbing Spike's arms he lifted the vampire off the floor. Spike saw black and closed his eyes trying to regain his sight.

Angel looked at Spike in confusion before it registered. "So that's the chip? You fight too much and you get dizzy?" Didn't sound too bad. Of course for his childe who lived off of violence, well he'll just have to adjust to short fights. No longer worried he dropped Spike back on the floor all ready to try and reach Giles tonight, fight the evil, and get back to LA.

Stupid ponce. "No you git, the chip" Spike blinked and then slowly smiled. "The chip doesn't work anymore." Angel frowned. "Then what" "Oh, that was just left over from the drugs." Spike said brushing it aside. "I'm sleeping, night Peaches." Spike announced getting up and flaying himself out on a crypt. Oh yeah, the Big Bad was back. He would get some rest, then when night fell it would be blood, Slayer, soldiers. They were all going down.

Angel looked at the steady stream of light coming in and with a defeated sigh shoved Spike over, ignored the glare he was sent, and laid down to fall asleep too. They feel asleep silently their backs facing each other in a mutual agreement to ignore the other.

It was dusk when Spike awoke and glancing over at his sleeping sire he smirked. A helpless Angel, well today was just his day wasn't it? Striding out, he headed for Willys looking for a demon. Finding a nasty blue one he sent it towards the crypt smirking. Have fun Peaches. Now time to feed.

Stalking the streets he spotted a lone woman and took to following her. Thirty seconds later he realized following was much too boring. "Bugger this." He mumbled and leapt for her. Knocking her and himself to the ground he fell back clutching his head. It felt as if it was exploding. The woman shrieked and ran away but Spike was more concerned with his head than his lost meal. After it subsided he gritted out "What the bleedin' hell is going on." Before stumbling up.

Angel's eyes flashed open as he heard a growl. "Spike?" He questioned trying to get his bearings. Jumping up he saw no sign of the bleached vamp, only a pissed off looking demon. Where had he come from? And where was Spike? Oh god. It had dusted Spike. Angel's chest tightened as he looked around frantically for a pile of ashes. He gave up after seeing the mess the place was, and slipped into game face. Letting out a growl, he threw himself at the blue monster.

Pure animalistic fury fueled his punches and the demon didn't stand a chance. It took him a while to realize the thing was dead before he stopped. Deep down he knew where that rage had come from, but he didn't want to know. He did not care about Spike, not that much at any rate. No, no the anger was from, something else. It had to be. Numbly he stumbled up and remembered he was supposed to help Buffy fight something evil. He needed to be the good helpful guy, he needed to move, he needed to get out of his game face.

Angel sighed wondering what to do now. He didn't really feel helpful or in the mood to talk to people. Maybe he could do some demon killing. If he killed enough of them he was bound to come across the evil thing Cordy saw right? Then he could go back to LA and brood a bit.

Heaving with purple slime dripping off the deceased demon's axe he stared at the demon wondering how after five hours he had only come across one. He hadn't even seen a single vampire in the four graveyards he had visited. Of course if he was really desperate he could always storm into a demon bar. Those things were bound to be packed. And now, thanks to the Tughith Demon, he had a nice big axe to fight with too.

Spike stared at the beer completely out of it. He was depressed, confused, and so very hungry. After chasing down two more meals he concluded that the lady hadn't been a fluke. He really couldn't bite. After that discovery he started a fight with a demon outside this bar thinking about how he had hit Angel without a problem. And lo and behold he could still kill demons. While being able to fight something at least was all well and good, he was becoming skin and bones.

An hour later, completely pissed, he was clutching a tabby he had won at poker to his face. Sniffing it's fur he drooled a bit as he picked up the scent of it's blood. Pumping away, like any good meal. Other demons ate 'em, could he? The kitten meowed and wiggled panicked and Spike growled holding it tighter. A back claw cut him across the face and surprised he loosened his grip. The kitten shot off like a bullet and Spike rubbed his hand over the cut.

He stared at his hand a few seconds and them lunged licking and sucking it until it glistened with saliva. A demon at the other end of the bar gave him a look of disgust and Spike watched fascinated as a shiny axe cut through it's neck and grey goop splashed out. Ew. Well, that quieted his hunger for a while. As the demon corpse flopped off the seat and onto the floor Spike groaned. He was way more drunk than he thought, now he was seeing Angel.

Twenty seconds passed before Spike realized it probably was the poof. He was also sporting a big old bruise under his left eye and Spike wondered if his big blue friend had done it. He hoped so. Grabbing his mug he chugged down more beer. Mid swallow the back his duster was pulled and he was dragged out of his seat. His eyes bulged and he choked a fair bit before his throat was clear again. "What the hell is your problem!" He shouted swinging his mug around smacking it on the head of, oh. Angel.

Angel swayed a bit before recovering. And then he punched Spike sending him toppling over the bar stool before getting down and sniffing him, inconspicuously of course. It was really Spike, he was alive! His chest swelled with relief and happiness before anger kicked back in. "Where the hell were you!" Angel roared and Spike stared at him wide-eyed. "Uh...getting drunk." He answered registering the mug dangling from his hand was now empty. Contemplating where he could get money for another, he didn't notice a fist coming at him until his nose bursted with pain. "Ow! What the hell are you doing!"

Angel didn't appear to hear him, but instead grabbed Spike's duster roughly and dragged him up and out of the bar. "Let go!" Spike yelled indignantly, grinding his heels into the ground. Surprisingly Angel did, and Spike unprepared for it, promptly fell on his arse. Blinking, Spike touched his nose gingerly before collapsing onto the ground fed up with the night. Angel looked at him disdainfully and not at all sympathetic. "Get up."

Spike closed his eyes and growled out a 'no'. Sensing Angel about to forcibly pick him up, he swung his mug at Angel's descending arm. "Just leave me alone t' die. No point anymore. Chip still works, can't even hit a human, much less feed." Angel looked at the miserable blonde and sighed. "Spike. Come on, don't be a baby." No response. Kicking his side he called Spike a few more times but he was resolutely feigning death. "Will!" He finally said and Spike's eyes flashed open.

"No! Leave me alone! As soon as it gets out I can't feed the whole demon world will be on my tail. I have a few of my own enemies, yeah lived a life without you, imagine that huh? And with me defanged they're going to make a bloody mess out of me!" Angel pondered this for a few seconds and then it struck him.

"Don't let them then. Fight back." Fight demons, not the worst idea but...oh yeah. That's what that damn Slayer and her little friends did, didn't they? Spike jumped up and spat "No. I'm not helping the sodding Slayer." Angel smirked happily and retorted "Oh yes, you are."

Angel, always the more logical of the two, started to list reasons why it would work and it wasn't long before Spike was willing to do anything to stop Angel's voice. "All right! Do you always talk this much?" Angel grinned, comfortable with the fact he knew 101 ways to piss Spike off. Spike slumped dejectedly and followed Angel pathetically. He was told to wait outside as Angel went in to talk to Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Anya. He contemplated running away multiple times but never went more than a step. Even with the soul, he was pretty certain Angel was as good of a tracker as Angelus had been, especially when it came to his childer.

A few minutes had gone by before Angel's head popped back out telling Spike to get in there. Shuffling up the walk he was relieved to feel a punch to his head. A distraction! It was an...Indian? Punching back he was incensed to find out they counted as humans and he was now sporting a migraine.

The inhabitants of the house poured out and Spike was just rethinking his running away plan, while everyone else was busy, when Angel swerved and caught his eye. Spike stayed rooted to the spot and two hours later he found himself on a couch and his sire gone. As each 'do-gooder' took turns giving him curious looks (Anya, Willow, and Giles) or looks of pure hatred (Buffy and Xander) he felt more and more pathetic. He wanted to die. Thanksgiving was officially the worst holiday, bloody colonists.

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is actually only chapter 1 of a multi-chaptered story focusing on Angel and his vampiric relations. The first chapter seemed to work as a stand-alone, however so I posted it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
